To Those Who have Fallen
by secretgal
Summary: Inspired by Romeo and Juliet. How can love bloom between a mortal and immortal? REWRITEN Cloti Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **This is a major rewrite of this one-shot, so I hope things will be more understandable. All of the words in italics are flashbacks. If you have any questions, let me know.

All characters and locations are owned by Square Enix.

* * *

Sephiroth looked up at Mt. Nibel. He had been traveling for a few days now, following the trail of one of his kin.

This had all started, from what he had gathered, a few years ago during the migration from the southern continent to the Northern Crater. Sephiroth and his group had passed through the area and somehow got separated. Somehow, circumstances led to one of mother's children meeting a mortal.

A cold, cruel wind whipped Sephiroth's long silvery hair around and ruffled the feathers of his great black wing. It signaled that nothing could conquer the mountain or discover its great mysteries and secrets. But the man was determined to find who he was searching for. Somehow the faint pulse of his kin was there, hidden somewhere in the mountain. He was there.

What was interesting to Sephiroth was that the pulse was coming not from the peak of the mountain, but from bellow.

Searching the mountain's base, he discovered an entrance in the western side. He never realized, for all his years on this planet, that Mt. Nibel had so many winding passages. Perhaps it was the result of the Lifestream that flowed through this place.

He and his kin belonged to Jenova, an alien being who wanted to rule the Planet. All of her children were once mortals, but due to their exposure to Planet's pure mako, they were deemed impure by the Lifestream and were rejected from returning to the Planet. So they instead obeyed the will of Jenova. To her, such mortal things as emotions, wants, and needs of fulfillment were not needed. All that was asked was that those of Jenova obeyed her.

Being marked in death as impure was shown by the men retaining iridescent mako eyes and great black wings like an angel. Some of the men hated the appendage, but Sephiroth was proud of his, displaying it for all to see. Unfortunately, the cramped space of the caves forced Sephiroth to hide his wing from being damaged by the crevices and rocks.

After an hour of hunting through the cave's labyrinth, he reached the place where the boy was. It was actually an opened aired room, lighted by the moon. Ancient pillars circled the perimeter of the room. Dilapidated statues dotted the spaces in between every other pair of pillars. At the room's back end was a trickling waterfall of clear water, which fell into the Planet, eventually finding its way to the great sea.

And in the center of the room, a raised platform, and the person Sephiroth was searching for.

* * *

_Three years earlier..._

_The sun began to set. In the pastel colored sky was a being with a single black wing flying through the scattered clouds. The being was in a sullen mood. He was a relatively young recruit to Jenova; only a few hundred years had passed since he had joined. He had wanted to join the Lifestream, to join his mother and father. It was fate, though, that caused the Lifestream to reject him. His soul was simply too tainted to be allowed into the Planet's loving embrace._

_Flying in the sky, he could see everything. The cold fall winds hit his eyes with each beat of his great wing. He always wondered how he and his brothers could fly with one wing, when other creatures of flight needed two wings. "It was mother's will," Sephiroth would always explain._

_Everything was her will. She owned him. He was her slave, forced to obey her will and desire._

_The being wondered, sometimes as he looked at the blue skies above him, if there was such a thing as freedom._

_In the middle of his musings, a scream pierced the quiet air. He stopped and followed the screams. Falling through the clouds, he saw a great purple mountain: Mt. Nibel._

_Circling the air above the mountain, he finally saw a small figure, desperately clinging to a rope bridge that was now sideways. His heart, or rather what he thought was his heart, sank. The person needed help, but it was forbidden for anyone of Jenova's children to interact with a mortal. It was her will. But then again, was it really wrong to help someone in need?_

_Another rope snapped. The figure began to fall into the rock gorge bellow._

_Without thinking, the winged being swooped down toward the figure, his wing beating as fast as it could. The only way to save him or her was to catch the person from bellow. He extended his hands, praying that he would be able to catch the person._

_'Come on,' he whispered to himself. The distance between the person and the jagged rocks in the valley continued to grow. _

_100 feet… _

_75 feet… The man pushed his wing to move faster. _

_50 feet… _

_25 feet. 'Almost there,' he grunted._

_15 feet... The man's arms sank and the weight of the falling person landed in his arms. The figure stopped screaming, too shocked and terrified to understand the situation._

_"I got you," the man whispered as he flew out of the gorge. He pressed the human close to his chest. The sensation of a beating heart emanated in his ear. He scanned around the mountain, looking for a place to put the person. It was almost dark, and the mountain was no safe place for a human. Finally, he saw what appeared to be a small cave._

_A minute later, he had landed. The human was lying safely in his arms, eyes shut. He then walked into the cave with the human._

* * *

In the pale reflections of moonlight, he saw the young man. Golden, spiked locks of hair were highlighted against his pale, opaque skin. His azure, iridescent eyes were barely visible under the lowered head of the man and his black wing was closed. A small necklace was around his neck with a tiny dewdrop shaped pendant hanging from it.

Behind him lay the unmoving figure of what appeared to be a young mortal woman. Her skin, even in death, was as pale as a porcelain doll. Her scarlet eyes were pressed shut and ruby lips were sealed like the petals of a rose bud. The woman's long raven hair was spread out across the table, falling over the edges like streams of ribbons.

Yet what displeased Sephiroth was that the young man was holding one of the woman's hands, rubbing it as though he were trying to sooth an imaginary pain.

_I should have intervened sooner, _Sephiroth thought to himself. _I should not have let them stay together for so long._

* * *

_Darkness fell across the mountain. The whole area was cloaked in the black of night, save for one small place on the west side of the mountain. The little light came from a small fire that the winged man had made. By the fire was the person he had saved._

_It was a woman. Apart from Jenova, she was the first woman he had seen in a long time. Yet unlike mother, this woman had ivory pale skin, with long raven hair. Her hands were marked with cuts and calusses, as though she had climbed the mountain herself, without any guide._

_She had remained silent for some time now, breathing in and out in a steady pace. The being was entranced by the mortal, as he watched her resting from across the glowing embers of the fire he had created._

_Hours passed before she stirred. Opening her eyes, she wondered where she was. She could feel the warmth of a fire._

_"Where...where am I?" she muttered, placing one of her hands on forehead._

_"In a cave on the mountain."_

_The woman shot up, eyes wide with fear. She had not expected a reply. Her gaze finally crossed the man sitting across the fire from her. What she immediately noticed was not the look of relief on his face, but the great black wing that was attached to the man's back._

_"You...you're one of them!" the woman spoke with fear._

_"Them?" the man asked, unsure what the woman had meant. He then looked over at the wing. "Oh, yes. I belong to Jenova."_

_"What are you going to do to me?" the woman asked, still terrified. "If you try and kidnap me, I will hurt you!"_

_The man stared back at the woman. "I don't want to hurt you. Please, I was only trying to help you."_

_"Help...help me?" The woman relaxed at those words._

_"I saw you falling from a bridge and I went to save you."_

_"Why?"_

_The man shrugged. "I don't know."_

_The woman looked down. Maybe the legends were untrue. She had heard stories and tales as a young girl that winged men were dangerous, heartless men who served an alien being that demanded sacrifices of young women. She had always thought those stories were nothing but bedtime tales meant to scare children into staying in the town. And yet a man with a wing was standing right before her._

_But, he had saved her. Perhaps the legends were nothing but lies._

_"Thank you," she spoke._

_The being shuddered. He had forgotten that mortals had kindness and empathy. A sliver of a smile formed on his lips. "You're welcome."_

_"Do...do you have a name?" she asked._

_"Cloud."_

_"I'm Tifa Lockheart."_

* * *

There was only one servant of Jenova with gold hair: Cloud Strife.

How fitting it was that his last name implied trouble and struggle. Cloud died a young man, who had died in an unknown battle in an unknown war. He was always a trouble maker and pushed the boundaries of the group's patience.

But what had pushed Sephiroth was Cloud's relationship with a mortal woman: Tifa Lockheart.

* * *

_The following morning, Cloud had returned Tifa to the foot of the mountain. He then flew away to the Great Crater. While there, he did not mention Tifa._

_About a month passed in the blink of an eye, and he found himself traveling back across Mt. Nibel. He knew he should just keep traveling, but he instead flew down to the ground and landed by a newly built bridge. He saw that rather than a simple rope, the bridge now consisted of a metal chain. Nobody would be falling of that bridge._

_"Cloud!" a voice yelled from above him._

_Cloud looked forward, across the valley that the bridge spanned and saw Tifa. She ran towards him, with a smile on her face._

_"Thought I would never see you again," she said._

_"Why?" Cloud asked._

_"Well, I don't know the travelling pattern of a winged man. Besides, you're the only one I've ever met."_

_"Could you just call me Cloud. Don't remind me of the wing."_

_"Why? You don't like it?"_

_Cloud sighed. "It's just a painful reminder that I belong to someone."_

_"I see." Tifa then walked up next to Cloud. She waited a few minutes before saying, "Would you mind if you helped me up the mountain?"_

_"Why? What would you want up there?"_

_"There's supposed to be a treasure, something about the Lifestream. And well, you can fly, so I thought if anyone could get up there, it would be you."_

_Cloud sighed in annoyance. "I'm not your pet."_

_"I know," Tifa replied, "but this is my way of thanking you."_

_Cloud relented, somehow. He then picked Tifa up in his arms, and flew around the mountain. Cloud was bored by the whole situation, but Tifa loved every moment of it. After hours of searching she spotted a small opening towards the bottom of the mountain. Cloud complied. _

_Tifa looked at the cave. "I wonder what's in it."_

_"I'll let you solve that mystery," Cloud said, turning to leave Tifa._

_"Oh, before I forget," Tifa spoke as she began rummaging through her jacket pocket. She then pulled out a simple necklace, with a dewdrop shaped pearl on it, and placed it into Cloud's hand._

_"This belonged to my grandmother, and I want you to have this."_

_Cloud looked at the trinket with confusion. "Why are you giving this to me?"_

_"Just think of it as my way of thanking you for rescuing me."_

_Cloud smiled. These feelings, emotions of gratitude and thankfulness, suddenly filled his mind. A few of the feathers on his wing shimmered a little, becoming a gray color before returning to black._

_"Thank you."_

_"Will I see you again," Tifa asked._

_"Tifa, what I'm doing with you, I shouldn't do this."_

_"I know. And I know what I am doing is against my own family's beliefs. I know that mortals and immortals should not be together. But…but you're different._

_"I have feelings about you that I jest can't shake."_

_She then walked forward and brushed a few of Cloud's golden spikes with her fingers._

_"Perhaps things could work between the two of us."_

_Cloud considered Tifa's words. The only problem would be if Jenova learned of her. But, for now, he wanted to see where these newfound feelings of Tifa took him._

* * *

_With each passing travel, Cloud would spend more and more time in the region surrounding Mt. Nibel. A full two years had passed since Cloud had saved Tifa._

_The two were now closer than ever. Visiting Tifa was the greatest enjoyment he had in life. And Tifa loved every moment she spent with Cloud._

_They knew it was forbidden, but they could not hide the feelings the shared for each other._

* * *

_The last night before Cloud went to the Northern Crater, he and Tifa lay together in a field near the mountain range, looking at the stars. There would soon be a lot more as the summer grew near._

_"Cloud," she spoke._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Can you make me a promise?" Tifa then turned on her side and pressed her head against Cloud's chest._

_"What kind of promise?" Cloud asked as he stroked her long raven hair._

_"That you'll come for me when I need help. That you'll be my knight in shinning armor. That when I need you the most, you'll save me."_

_Tifa then moved her head so that it was right next to Cloud's. "Promise me that you will," she sweetly told him._

_Cloud smiled and placed one of his hands under her chin so that their eyes met each other. "I promise."_

_He then leaned in and kissed Tifa._

_Deep in the forest, a pair of green eyes watched the two kiss._

* * *

_"Sephiroth!" _

_He looked up to see the familiar face of Zach Fair._

_"What is it?"_

_Zach began to fiddle with his fingers. "I think Cloud may have betrayed us?"_

_Sephiroth arched his brows. "How?"_

_"I…I saw him talking with a mortal woman."_

_"Perhaps it was a random coincidence," he replied, unsure of what to make of the comment. Cloud had always been trouble, ever since he had joined Jenova._

_"I think it's more than that," Zack explained._

_"Tell me more then."_

* * *

_Tifa looked up at the sky. She was waiting for Cloud to come. For once, she had a surprise for him. Smiling, she moved her ivory hands down her abdomen until it touched the growing bump on her stomach._

_"Three months already," she said aloud._

_Her life was going to become busier than she had ever imagined._

_The sound of footsteps crushing the wind grass crossed her ears._

_"Cloud…" she said excitedly, but was disappointed to see the person walking toward her was not Cloud. Instead she saw a winged man with waist length silver hair, carrying a long sword and wearing a black trench coat._

_"Who are you?" Tifa asked, moving her hands away from her stomach. But the damage had been done._

_The stranger made no reply and slowly walked toward Tifa. The woman looked into the man's eyes, but saw only fear and disgust._

_Tifa realized that she needed to get away, and turned to run, but was shocked by the sudden appearance of the stranger, who had grabbed her wrists and pushed them against her chest.._

_"So you're Cloud's love," he spoke in a cold, venomous voice. "It's time for you to suffer the pain he deserves."_

_He then through Tifa to the ground and raised his sword._

_Tifa screamed, and was silenced._

* * *

Face emotionless and heart cold, Sephiroth walked forward. As he did, his footsteps echoed across the room making his presence known. The man must have known that Sephiroth was there, but remained silent.

Reaching the steps of the platform, Sephiroth clearly saw that there were tears on the blonds' face, a few of which had fallen on the woman's elegant velvet dress.

"Hello Cloud," Sephiroth said.

Cloud made no reply.

The older man sighed. "You deserved this Cloud, you know that right?"

"…"

"What you have done Cloud...you have disgraced Jenova. I thought I could save you the pain of being punished, but it seems that I was wrong."

"..."

Sephiroth furrowed his eyebrows. In anger, his unsheathed his weapon, the Matsume and held it's sharp blade at Cloud's exposed throat.

"You will listen to me!" His voice was filled with venom and disgust.

"…"

Violently, he made a slash across Cloud's face. The blond grunted and swung his head away in response to the cut.

"You are an immortal! You are not to throw this position of yours away for a simple mortal! This blessing of Jenova!"

At that point, Cloud finally turned his face to Sephiroth. The fresh cut that was across his cheek was still bleeding down his lower face. His mako infused eyes looked directly at his superior. But there was no fear, no terror in them.

There was determination and conviction.

Sephiroth gasped.

"You...you would turn your back on the people who raised you! You would dare disgrace the name of Jenova!"

Cloud's gaze remained focused on the green, emerald eyes of Sephiroth.

* * *

_"Tifa!" Cloud screamed, as he ran through the forest. He had been calling her name for hours now._

_"Tifa!"_

_He called again, but was greeted with an empty echo. She had to be here. She had to be here! There was no way she would abandon him._

_Hours past before he finally came across the field of daisies and wild sunflowers where Tifa lay. Cloud ran over to her, but it was too late. He called her name, shook her body to try and wake her, but she was gone._

_"No…" he whispered._

_For the first time since he died, tears formed in Cloud's mako eyes._

_She was gone…the gentle smile and jeweled eyes he had enjoyed so much, the steady heartbeat, was gone._

_He stayed there in the field, his head pressed close to Tifa's, arms clutching her cold body. His wing mournfully draped around him and Tifa's body._

_Somehow, he gathered strength and composure enough to stand up. Tifa lay limply in his gathered arms. Cloud then turned to face Mt. Nibel. He had to go there. He had to go there for her._

* * *

He opened his lips and softly, but firmly replied "Yes."

Cloud then closed his eyes and lowered his head away from Sephiroth.

A sound like breaking bones filled the air. Cloud extended his black wing, which was twisting uncontrollably. To Sephiroth's horror, the oil colored feathers changed to a blazing white color, and then began to fall off the appendage. The feathers blew aimlessly about in the breeze, gathering in little piles on the floor. Another crack and the remaining structure of the wing snapped off of Cloud's back and fell pathetically to the ground. All that remained of the wing on the blond was a small, two inch stump that jutted out of his back.

The whole sight made Sephiroth sick to his stomach. But Cloud never made a sound. Not a whimper or sign of discomfort or pain. It was freeing. The one thing that had tied him to Jenova, to the immortal brotherhood, vanished.

He decided to change that. In a quick expert swing, Sephiroth slashed the Matsume down Cloud's back, slicing the remainder of the wing and half of his back's skin off. The blond felt that, and fell ground by the stone table. Cloud started gasping for breath, as hot scarlet blood ran down his back.

Sephiroth smirked at the cowering figure on the ground. However, he though that Cloud's punishment was not over. He then raised the Matsume, and pierced the left side of the blonds' upper chest. A scream of pain echoed in the room, as Sephiroth raised the blade, with the body still caught on it, hanging limply in the suspended air.

He then pushed the blade and Cloud's body to the left. Sephiroth's hand remained firmly on the blade's handle, but the body on the sword went flying to the opposite side of the room. Cloud helplessly crashed into a stone pillar, collapsing to the ground. As the dust and gravel cleared, the blond mans body lay heaped against a collection of rock, his eyes nearly closed.

Sephiroth sensed that his task was done and turned to leave the fallen angel behind. "Goodbye Cloud" he scoffed and he left to return to Jenova.

Cloud closed his eyes and exhaled one last time, succumbing to his numbed body and pained muscles.

* * *

_Cloud kissed Tifa one last time before leaving her._

_As the two embraced in a hug, Tifa asked a lingering question she had. "What is it like to have wings?"_

_"It's a burden," Cloud replied, as he turned to leave Tifa. "Some days, I look at myself and I feel like a monster."_

_Tifa then walked forward and stroked the wing._

_"You're not a monster Cloud."_

_Tifa then looked up at Cloud with her ruby eyes and pressed her lips to his cheek._

_"Monster's don't have a heart like you."_

* * *

Moments later, a white light caused Cloud to open his eyes. He should have been blinded or at least make a wince at the brightness, but he stared directly at it.

Someone was walking toward him...

Just then, Cloud smiled and extended his hand.

"Tifa!"

The figure finally became visible. It was indeed her. Ruby wine eyes twinkled in the light. On her back was a pair of fully grown, pure white angel wings.

"Hello Cloud," she kindly replied, extending her own hand.

The two smiled and grasped each other's hand, going to a place where they could be together, forever.


End file.
